


I gotta to hunt you

by mooncat90



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat90/pseuds/mooncat90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story centers on the starting relationship between Erwin Smith and Levi. I made this fanfiction, English is not my native language but I tried my best with the grammar and spelling. If you see something please feel free to tell me so I can correct it. I still don't know if this going to be one shot story or keep it going. Feedback and comments are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first chapter :) Hope you enjoy it. As I said before, english is not my native language so if you see some funny grammatic stuff or spelling please let me know.  
> This fanfic in particular has not an specific timeline, though is based on the OVA A Choice with no Regrets so, it goes before the appearance of Eren and company.

-“I don’t want you to try to save me, I’ve come a long way without any help, so just back off.”- The black haired man said. He stared with a cold pierce look to the taller man standing next to him.

-“Levi, I don’t want to disturb you, I am not proposing anything that would make you feel uncomfortable with, but I am your superior and it’s my duty to look after you,- he cleared his voice, “to look after all of you. All I want you is to trust this, the Survey Corps.” Levi raised his eyebrow with little trust, after all he had seen, after seeing his friends get killed was difficult to embrace the mission of the Survey Corps. He knew he wasn’t doing this for humanity, he could care less for a bunch of people who had turned their back on him several times, he was doing it because he was angry, he felt all the rage within his body, he felt he needed to kill…and it was better to kill a titan than a person. Was better to kill a titan rather than Erwin Smith.

The famous Erwin Smith, the one who took him and his friends from the Underground. He wanted him to suffer, Levi couldn’t see any glimpse of sadness or guilt on the blond man. He must have practiced a lot to get that cold and serious gesture when his own fellows got killed. The problem was that they didn’t just get killed, they were eaten alive, dismembered…the worst images of a human body that someone could look at. A gore show.

-“Levi? I promise you that by doing this you would offer humanity an opportunity, you will revenge your friends deaths and you will rise. You are going to become a man of hope…I’m kind of jealous, you just have the ability, the gift. I have practiced a lot with the 3DMG but still, I don’t own your grace. You are a…- Levi hushed the man.

-“Stop it, I really don’t want to hear your shit right know. The more you talk to me, the less you understand me, the less you get my trust. I need more than words to be convinced about you, I can get all the stupidity about saving humanity but that’s not getting through me. You have to convince me other way to stay here.” With a perplexed look Erwin looked at the smaller man, he didn’t have the words to answer him right know, he knew he needed to prove Levi wrong with actions. He got closer to Levi who was standing near the dorms preparing to go to its own, he touched Levi gently in his elbow and said, -“I’ll try my best Levi, just give me a little faith. If I fail you, you are free to go.”- Levi quickly stepped back and with an angry stare he said, “Don’t touch me.” Erwin froze, he thought this kind of actions will benefit Levi’s trust towards him, but Erwin understood Levi was like a stray cat, you couldn’t just expect it to be gentle with just the touch of someone, a stranger. Erwin made another mistake with Levi in just one day, he knew this wasn’t going to go smoothly. But Levi made a big impression on the blond man, he wanted him to be with alongside, to be his comrade.

Levi entered his dorm, he was tired and tomorrow was going to be a long day since early morning. The training got harder every day but he didn’t want to be titan’s food, so it was better to work his ass off instead of being devoured. Even though he relied on his abilities he knew that luck was also a factor of surviving the entire battle, he wasn’t very lucky but he knew how to take good chances in the right time.

-“I hate this place.”- He said while he looked at his bed. It looked filthy and old. How many soldiers had slept in it? Who knew…but that gave him chills. He hated to share his bed with phantoms. –“I also hate you Erwin Smith, also dislike your stupid bolo tie. You are not better than me so don’t go around touching me and giving me orders”. - He sighed, he was talking to the wall. He started to get undressed, the Survey Corps uniforms were complicated they had many layers...just had many things going on. He took away the light color shit the brown sash around his waist, the white pants and the straps around his thighs and the leather boots. When he was naked he felt with his thin fingers his sored body, he saw the bruises and the marks the straps were already doing to his body. He closed his eyes and could feel the blood rising to his crotch. –“What the fuck? I am not even…shit…horny.”- he said while he sat down on his bed, his erection was getting bigger, he scratched his groin leaving nail marks while making his way to his cock. He liked pain, controlled pain. He liked how his nails made him feel alive when he felt the ache.

He started to masturbate with desperation, his dick head was pink and already with pre cum. Someone knocked at his door, Levi got up with nervousness from the bed. –“Get the fuck away, it’s late!”- He yelled while he tried to put his pajamas on but his erection was very noticeable and already the liquid made a stain on it. –“It’s me Levi, I’ve got something for you…”- Levi easily identified the voice of the whispers coming from the other side of the door. –“Go away, Erwin. I don’t want anything. See you later, goodnight.”- He said without any kindness, he tried to convince the other man to leave. Levi saw how the door knob was twisting, he couldn’t remember if he locked it…he wasn’t sure. The door opened and Erwin entered. He looked with big eyes, with a startled gaze over the smaller man crotch. Levi knew that he was screwed. Erwin cleared his throat trying not to make a fuzz about Levi’s revealing body. –“I…well I’ve got you this.”- He left on the night desk a white button up shirt along with a white cravat. –“ I thought it would suit you…”- Erwin’s cheeks were pink and he felt the temperature over his body rising up.

Levi thanked the man without even trying to make eye contact with him. –“You, stupid man, you interrupted something going on in here, you know? Now I am in pain, mother fucker." - His erection didn’t seem to go away even in the presence of Erwin Smith, someone who Levi disliked. He approached the taller man and with an angry look he stared directly to the blue man’s eyes while he grabbed Erwin’s hand and put it inside the spring of his pants, he leaded the big hands to his cock and told him. –“Finish what you interrupted.”- Erwin was astonished, -“Levi, I don’t…”- -“Oh come on, you have never jerked off? I do not care if you are homo or not, whatever. Just fucking release me, you bastard.”- Levi took off his pants, being naked again but this time in front of his superior.


	2. Lovers work late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has thoughts about Erwin, he realizes that he doesn't totally hate the man , however Levi's past haunts him and does not let him see things differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your suppport <3

Erwin grabbed with the hand Levi’s cock. He wrapped it in his hand and formed a ring with his thumb and forefinger, he placed it on the base of his penis. He slide the ring up to the base of the head, he kept stroking almost violently. Levi started to curse saying –Shit, I am going to cum, shit Erwin, make go on and make me cum.”- Erwin started to tap the tip of Levi’s penis with the tips of his fingers. Levi let go an almost moan. He could feel Levi was about to ejaculate, so he put his other hand over his scrotum and lightly squeeze and pulled it down aggressively. Levi could feel the semen traveling through his body, making its way to exit. He felt relaxed, the orgasm Erwin gave him felt so good, it was better than what he could have offered himself. But then he realized he was standing there, naked, with cum all over the place which immediately make him wrinkle his nose with disapproval. He saw Erwin, he was sweating and blushing. He could notice Erwin’s crotch being painfully trapped between the tight white pants. –“I could help you if you want to…”- Levi proposed. Erwin couldn’t believe what he was hearing, what he had done to Levi and what Levi wanted to do to him.

-“I think I’ve had enough, Levi…”-

-“Bullshit, I can see your cock screaming some fun”-

-“Is this how I get your trust?”- He asked with sarcasms.

-“No, idiot. This is how you get orgasms, I’m still not convinced by you and your bullshit squad but I admit you are hot, and I do appreciate a good body once in a while.”- Erwin looked at him and with a gentle touch he caressed Levi’s cheek. Levi didn’t stepped away, he just closed his eyes while he leaned to kiss Erwin with a passionate kiss. –“This is how you get laid, but not how you get friends.”- Levi added while he started to undress the taller man.

Erwin quickly got dressed after having oral sex performed by Levi. He was just ashamed, this isn’t how a person like him should act.

-“We can’t do this again, and we shall not talk about this either.”- Erwin stated with frivolity.

-“Come on, Commander Erwin. Don’t tell me you didn’t like it? Or…wait. You were just not used at all to touch dick I suppose. Do you have some hot blondie waiting for you? I can imagine she has big boobs, a big rack and a nice pussy. You are not homo, Erwin Smith. I guess, it was just necessity.”- Levi mocked.

-“I do not have any special person, my sexual life doesn’t concern you, Levi. Stop fooling around with me. Don’t think this event will change anything, I still think you hold a special value that can be used in our team but don’t get your ego so high because, everyone is replaceable.”- Levi frowned his eyebrows in signal of anger and disapproval. –“So, that’s it. I’m fucking leaving. Get another street boy and make him your special weapon.”- He sat in the bed crossing his legs and arms.

-“I didn’t meant it in an offensive way, Levi. I am too replaceable, if I die I think some people are going happier than sad. Maybe they will mourn me some days but then, someone else is going to get my place. He or she is going to continue doing what I tried to accomplish. With this, I think is the reason I value more the saving of humanity, the protection of our soldiers. I do not want to be used to think ´next one´, I want everyone to have its identity, their own chance of becoming someone irreplaceable. You should get to know the other ones, listening to them might make you see things in a different perception.”- Erwin walked away from Levi, Levi just stared at him without venom, just staring at the man. Maybe he was right. Levi didn’t replied, with his hand he made a gesture to Erwin for him to leave.

Levi sat down, feeling dirty. He grabbed a blue handkerchief to try and clean himself. He hated feeling messy and there was nothing he could do that late at night because the bathing rooms were closed. He sighed. Erwin Smith was a good sex partner, even though Levi only got to taste a little bit of what the man could offer he was pretty satisfied with the performance. Being in the Survey Corps surely didn’t give time to the soldiers to be banging each other, the normal sexual desire of every human being vanished through the months of trainings and being so close to death. For Levi, his libido was the other way around, the painful it got, the joyless things get made the man horny enough to want a straight hour of copulation. He assumed, by being raised in the Underground his libido embraced destruction and since then he got used to it.

Levi couldn’t imagine being in a normal relationship, being sweet and allowing someone to cuddle him or vice versa. Being also a clean maniac was because he felt the dirt was a reminder of his origins, of the places he wished he had never seen but in those times Levi couldn’t manage the situations, he could just try to adapt to them in order to survive. He didn’t want his past being close to him, the dirt was his past, the things he did…Cleaning was a metaphoric way of getting rid of the things he didn’t wanted near him, cleaning was the way he could talk his heart out without speaking. He liked things he could control, that’s why sex was easy. He didn’t had to avoid feeling pleasure, if he didn’t liked it the only thing he needed to do was to kick the person away but if he enjoyed it he would give himself in.


	3. Do or Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this new chapter :3

Sex without love was something he could manage, he didn’t felt any sweet emotions nor the necessity of embracing his partner. He could control the whole act, order how many times he wanted to be penetrated or if he wanted to get his nipples licked. Erwin Smith was the opposite, he could tell the man searched to be needed by someone not as a Commander but was a man. He was gentle with his touch yet apprehensive as if he would never get a chance again to touch another person’s body.

-“Poor man. In the end, we are both lonely. I presume he is lonelier than me, at least I have my demons but he seems to have just decisions to make, decisions are not a good company because they request all of your thoughts, demons at least sleep and disappear for a while. I couldn’t imagine being that bastard but he doesn’t seem to care that much…”- Levi thought. He saw the white cravat on the night desk, -“Are you trying to bribe me, Smith?”- With his fingers he reached for the present and looked at it. It was beautiful, with a soft texture and white…completely white. Maybe it was too soon to accept it, but eventually he knew he was going to use it because Levi liked beautiful things. Levi liked the cravat because it was beautiful, Levi liked Erwin’s body because it was beautiful but, he didn’t loved anything. Beauty eventually disappears.

_**~** _

 

-Sir! - A brunette girl shouted with excitement. She ran towards Erwin with some papers on her hand. –“Look, this is great.”- She shoved the papers in the Commanders face, she truly was desperate for the man to look. –“Hanji, wait. You are making me dizzy. Can this wait? I prefer to discuss whatever this is at my office.”- Hanji looked disappointed, almost doing puppy eyes that Erwin couldn’t refuse to look at. –“Ok, talk to me about it. I have some free time, but make it quick and consistent.”- Hanji and Erwin walked together through the hall towards the practice area where other soldiers were doing exercises. –“Well, I think it’s time for me to have the opportunity to see a Titan, well not only see one closer but to capture one. I will like to run some experiments on a small size titan.”- Erwin kept walking without making eye contact, -“So, what would be your objective? They are not pets or something like that Hanji, they are dangerous you know that.”- She nodded, -“I know, Sir, that’s why I would like that new boy which name I can’t recall but he is the dark haired one that is kind of small. He is very good at slaying titans so if something goes wrong I am sure he can help.”- Erwin let out a little laughter, -“I agree, he is very good but to be honest, I doubt he would like to help, though, you can try convince him. If you do, we can prepare a proper squad so you can bring a titan in here. Of course, there is much more to discuss Hanji, this isn’t going to be easy to approve without the absolute necessity of having to do this in order to save humans. First, we should make some arrangements for doing a pit or something…-“ Hanji interrupted the blond man, -“Oh no, not a pit. I want it exposed to sunlight and climatic situations. We should get strong ropes to restrain him.”- “Hum, that’s more dangerous Hanji. First try to convince Levi, then convince other members to join you and be willing to be part of your plan, and then…we’ll see.”- Hanji smiled, she proudly made the Survey Corps gesture with her hand over her chest.

Hanji looked over for Levi, she knew since day one that Levi was difficult to approach among his personality he had several hiding spots so looking for him was quite a task but that only made it more exciting. It was like hunting. She finally spotted the small man sitting on the grass field.

-“Hello there. May I sit with you?”- She said with a big smile. Levi looked at her, he sighed and turned away.

-“I’ll take that as a yes. I won’t bother you for long, promise.”-

Levi shrugged his shoulders, -“Whatever, four eyes.”-

Hanji didn’t felt offended, she was going to convince Levi. She was going to be a pioneer!

-“You know, I talked with Commander Erwin. I talked with him about an experimental thing I want to do but I need you, which is the first step in order to get Erwin’s approval.”-

-“That blondie…you know? I told him since the first time I met him to leave me alone but he insists to me that I have to be friendly and cooperative. I guess he is pushing you to make me feel part of the team and jump all over the place knowing that you need me.”-

-“That’s not exactly the point. I need your skills, your personality sucks anyway. We should not interact in friendly basis if that concerns you. I want to capture a titan alive. I want to run some experiments, I don’t want us to be best friends forever.”-

-“Woman, you are insane! Those monsters have killed a lot of persons, destroyed hopes and you want them as a pet? I refuse. I will not let them live, I can’t stand near one knowing it’s breathing…after all …after those shit heads killed my friends. Don’t you have common sense?”-

Hanji sighed, -“I know the feeling, I mean, not exactly how _you_ feel but I have lost friends too. But, what can we do? Just sit still and hope we can wipe them all without even knowing what the fuck they are? We only know few things, imagine we discover more that will make us stronger against them. You are not the only one with that emotion, with that hate towards them. I am fascinated by the Titans but I also dislike them, but the only way I can help humanity is by understanding them. You know, keep your enemy close and you will learn different ways to defeat it.”-

-“I won’t risk my life with an experiment. Listen, I am fed up of being treated like a weapon. I am not whining and crying but I feel fucked up. It’s not normal to see persons being eaten alive.”-

-“What I’m about to say might sound offensive, I hope you get it in other way rather than aggressive. Don’t make everything so Levi-centric. Everyone in here has lost someone, everyone in here is in deep sorrow. The only thing that keep us alive is fear, fear is what makes us move with adrenaline, fear makes us don’t want to end up dead, to be another soldier eaten alive, fear makes us protect each other. Erwin has watched dozens of his own comrades being killed, he is the loneliest man I’ve ever met. He is crazy about saving humanity, but he’s right. I understand why all of this is the only thing left for him, it’s all he’s got. He didn’t get married, I’m sure he has been in love but he chose to left that aside because he decided to dedicate his life to this. I am sometimes truly afraid he’s going to blow his brains out but he knows his responsibilities and I bet that even if a titan bite him in half he would continue with his duty. Doesn’t that give you a feeling of empathy with him? You are also too lonely, you only have us and the unknown world. Don´t you wish to open new doors?”- Levi looked at Hanji with sorrow, nobody had talked to him like that nor did he know what Erwin had to go through day by day. He remembered the first expedition…he recalled how the persons hated Erwin, they hated the man that wanted to save them the most.

-“I’ll think about it. First I need to talk with someone about all this shit. You might want to exercise more.”- Levi said while he stood up and walked away.


	4. Oxygen

Sex without love was something he could manage, he didn’t felt any sweet emotions nor the necessity of embracing his partner. He could control the whole act, order how many times he wanted to be penetrated or if he wanted to get his nipples licked. Erwin Smith was the opposite, he could tell the man searched to be needed by someone not as a Commander but was a man. He was gentle with his touch yet apprehensive as if he would never get a chance again to touch another person’s body.  
-“Poor man. In the end, we are both lonely. I presume he is lonelier than me, at least I have my demons but he seems to have just decisions to make, decisions are not a good company because they request all of your thoughts, demons at least sleep and disappear for a while. I couldn’t imagine being that bastard but he doesn’t seem to care that much…”- Levi thought. He saw the white cravat on the night desk, -“Are you trying to bribe me, Smith?”- With his fingers he reached for the present and looked at it. It was beautiful, with a soft texture and white…completely white. Maybe it was too soon to accept it, but eventually he knew he was going to use it because Levi liked beautiful things. Levi liked the cravat because it was beautiful, Levi liked Erwin’s body because it was beautiful but, he didn’t loved anything. Beauty eventually disappears.

 

-Sir! - A brunette girl shouted with excitement. She ran towards Erwin with some papers on her hand. –“Look, this is great.”- She shoved the papers in the Commanders face, she truly was desperate for the man to look. –“Hanji, wait. You are making me dizzy. Can this wait? I prefer to discuss whatever this is at my office.”- Hanji looked disappointed, almost doing puppy eyes that Erwin couldn’t refuse to look at. –“Ok, talk to me about it. I have some free time, but make it quick and consistent.”- Hanji and Erwin walked together through the hall towards the practice area where other soldiers were doing exercises. –“Well, I think it’s time for me to have the opportunity to see a Titan, well not only see one closer but to capture one. I will like to run some experiments on a small size titan.”-   
Erwin kept walking without making eye contact, -“So, what would be your objective? They are not pets or something like that Hanji, they are dangerous you know that.”- She nodded, -“I know, Sir, that’s why I would like that new boy which name I can’t recall but he is the dark haired one that is kind of small. He is very good at slaying titans so if something goes wrong I am sure he can help.”- Erwin let out a little laughter, -“I agree, he is very good but to be honest, I doubt he would like to help, though, you can try convince him. If you do, we can prepare a proper squad so you can bring a titan in here. Of course, there is much more to discuss Hanji, this isn’t going to be easy to approve without the absolute necessity of having to do this in order to save humans. First, we should make some arrangements for doing a pit or something…-“ Hanji interrupted the blond man, -“Oh no, not a pit. I want it exposed to sunlight and climatic situations. We should get strong ropes to restrain him.”- “Hum, that’s more dangerous Hanji. First try to convince Levi, then convince other members to join you and be willing to be part of your plan, and then…we’ll see.”- Hanji smiled, she proudly made the Survey Corps gesture with her hand over her chest.  
Hanji looked over for Levi, she knew since day one that Levi was difficult to approach among his personality he had several hiding spots so looking for him was quite a task but that only made it more exciting. It was like hunting. She finally spotted the small man sitting on the grass field.   
-“Hello there. May I sit with you?”- She said with a big smile. Levi looked at her, he sighed and turned away.  
-“I’ll take that as a yes. I won’t bother you for long, promise.”-  
Levi shrugged his shoulders, -“Whatever, four eyes.”-  
Hanji didn’t felt offended, she was going to convince Levi. She was going to be a pioneer!  
-“You know, I talked with Commander Erwin. I talked with him about an experimental thing I want to do but I need you, which is the first step in order to get Erwin’s approval.”-  
-“That blondie…you know? I told him since the first time I met him to leave me alone but he insists to me that I have to be friendly and cooperative. I guess he is pushing you to make me feel part of the team and jump all over the place knowing that you need me.”-  
-“That’s not exactly the point. I need your skills, your personality sucks anyway. We should not interact in friendly basis if that concerns you. I want to capture a titan alive. I want to run some experiments, I don’t want us to be best friends forever.”-  
-“Woman, you are insane! Those monsters have killed a lot of persons, destroyed hopes and you want them as a pet? I refuse. I will not let them live, I can’t stand near one knowing it’s breathing…after all …after those shit heads killed my friends. Don’t you have common sense?”-  
Hanji sighed, -“I know the feeling, I mean, not exactly how you feel but I have lost friends too. But, what can we do? Just sit still and hope we can wipe them all without even knowing what the fuck they are? We only know few things, imagine we discover more that will make us stronger against them. You are not the only one with that emotion, with that hate towards them. I am fascinated by the Titans but I also dislike them, but the only way I can help humanity is by understanding them. You know, keep your enemy close and you will learn different ways to defeat it.”-  
-“I won’t risk my life with an experiment. Listen, I am fed up of being treated like a weapon. I am not whining and crying but I feel fucked up. It’s not normal to see persons being eaten alive.”-


End file.
